


Out of Place

by orphan_account



Series: Davesolkat bc it's a thing that needs to happen tbh [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PDA, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave feels left out by Sollux and Karkat, and he breaks down. I love them <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

Prompt: SolDaveKat "I wish I knew how to love"?!?!  
For: An anon

*Dave’s POV

It’s been wonderful, all the nights curled up with them watching utterly shitty movies. The warmth of Karkat’s little kisses to your nose, and even the accidental nicks to your lips from Sollux’s sharp fangs. You wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

But…

It feels wrong somehow, being with them. Lately, you’ve been noticing all these little things, and it feels wrong somehow. Like you’re out of place.

The little soft looks Sollux and Karkat will throw at each other, the way they snuggle up together at night, leaving you on the other side of the sofa. You sigh loudly, trying your best to ignore it. Maybe it’s nothing.

You’ve started to edge away from them, until one day when Karkat tries to kiss you, you push him back, away from you. “You okay? You look down,” he says quietly, and you duck your head. Fuck, were you that obvious?

“I uh- yeah i’m...fine.” 

Karkat gives you a disbelieving look “Dave, oh my god, you have no poker face. What’s up?” You shudder, shaking your head “ ‘S fine. I’m fine, Karkat,” you reply, terse and quiet. You never were much good with emotions.

“Dave, please. You’re worrying me,” Solluxl says, snuggling up to your side. 

“It just...feels wrong somehow?” you murmur, uncertain as to how to say it. Sollux seems to understand, though, because his face dawns with understanding. Karkat is still confused though, so you’re going to have to elaborate.

“Like i’m out of place here. With you two, You guys know each other so well...I feel out of the loop, like you guys don’t-” you choke on a soft sob “Like you don’t want me here.”

Karkat’s jaw drops in a little o-shape formed by his lips, then his arms catch you in a tight hug “Oh my god, idiot.” You’re sobbing already, unable to stop now. You haven’t cried since Bro died. It hurts.

Sollux pets your hair, peppering you in kisses “You’re not out of place, DV...” he murmurs, a tinge of worry to his voice.

“I’m not- g-good at this, love is...hard for me. I don’t understand it. I wish I knew how to love you two i’m sorry I-” you break off into another spell of sobs, and Sollux’s body shifts to hold you up. 

“Shh...Dave, no. You’re doing fine, please don’t worry. Me and Sollux have known each other for sweeps, we just know each other better,” Karkat breathes, and when his lips touch yours, this time you don’t push him away. 

You let him kiss you, you aren’t sure how long, but long enough that you aren’t sobbing against the two of them. Sollux has been petting your side, and you move away from the crabby troll in favor to press your lips to Sollux’s. 

The three of you all curl up in the pile and just..sleep. And everything is okay now, because they love you, and they’re patient. They’ll wait for you.


End file.
